


Twitch On Stream

by Cranky_Tanky



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: False Spike (Transformers), Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Service, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Transfluid (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Vibrators, asmr nsfw, masturbation on video, rung films porn, rung is a bit of a size queen, rung reviews sex toys, spike play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_Tanky/pseuds/Cranky_Tanky
Summary: Rung reviews.... ahem, *toys.* And films it to upload, of course.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Twitch On Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roboticscreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticscreen/gifts).



> while this is the first porn fic i've uploaded, it's definitely not the first i've written. this was partially spawned by an idea that I had with @roboticscreen, resident rung-fucker lol!

The camera’s light turned on, and so close it nearly bumped the camera, a face came into view. Its most noticeable feature was the distinct and massive eyebrows, followed by the round glasses just below them. It narrowed down to a chinpiece and was cradled by two audial receptors with antennae. The face smiled and backed up as Rung sat down, a small desk in front of him. “Everything working?” he said, his voice quiet. “Good. Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome back to another episode of my ASMR series, and please do enjoy.” 

He cleared his throat, sitting up in his chair. “Today we’re going to be focusing on something a  _ little _ different,” he led, leaning down to a box on his right and drawing back up with a very plain-looking false spike. “I thought, instead of model ships, why not focus on… a  _ different _ kind of toy?” His lips played into a smile. “Good. Let’s get started. Now, let’s have a look at this one.”

His delicate fingers stroked up and down the length of it, and ended their journey by subtly playing with the head. “A bit ordinary,” he led, “but it gets the job done. And there’s something to be said for no muss, no fuss. Let’s try it out, shall we? After all, you didn’t think I was going to show off my box of toys without playing with them, did you?”

He propped one of his legs up on the table and the sound of his valve panel retracting was heard. Then, he winked at the camera and brought the spike to his mouth, sliding it in between his lips and bobbing his head with a few skillful passes. He made a “hmm!” sound and pulled off with a soft “pop.” “Oh dear. Silly me.” He put the spike down, and then pulled off his glasses, revealing his expressive, bright blue eyes. “Much better.” And with that, the spike disappeared down his intake again, with Rung making it all the way to the base as he just pressed further and further and further until there was no more. He swallowed twice, and then slowly inched it back out, drawing it away from his mouth completely as it dripped strings of oral solvent.

The camera suddenly switched to a different angle, one that was under the table and had a perfect view of his exposed valve. It was slick already with lubricant, the soft striping of biolights pulsing in time with his cyan anterior node. Rung brought the wet spike down to his valve and trailed it through his folds, humming softly. His plating rattled in a shiver. “Pardon,” he giggled, “cyberhen danced over my hotspot. Now, let’s see.” He circled it lower, down to his valve entrance, and started to push in. What the camera could see of his back saw it arch as he let out a musical “Ah…” sound, hissing through his teeth afterwards. “Mm, the stretch is nice,” he said, “Although if you have a bigger frame, it won’t do much, I’m afraid. Mm…” He sighed, pumping it in and out a few times, trying to pull upwards on his way out so it would drag against his node. “Mm!” For a few moments it was just the wet, slick noises of the spike in his valve and his little whimpers, and finally he tore himself away from the thing as he remembered he had more toys to go through.

“Don’t want to waste all the fun on just one of these, I’ve only got so much in me,” he panted. As he leaned to his other side to put the used toy in an empty basket, the camera cut back to a view of his upper half. His face was a little flushed, his eyes bright and blue under his brows and so very, very expressive. He sent a quick little smile at the camera and leaned back down to the box, pulling out a small vibrator. “This one, this one is nice. The silicon surface is soft, and the toy itself is really quite powerful. One of my personal favorites, honestly. It has more than a few settings for the vibrations, which is lovely. Let’s put it through its paces, so to speak.”

The camera cut back down and Rung brought the toy to his node, pressing a button on the side. Immediately the toy leapt to life, buzzing quietly in the otherwise silent room, accompanied by Rung’s immediate and breathy gasp. “Oh!” A couple more clicks and the buzzing got even louder, and Rung’s feet curled. “Oh, my!” What little of his chest and abdomen was visible from under the table heaved and his pelvis squirmed, as he whined and whimpered softly. His nimble fingers piloted the vibrator to make tight little circles around his node, as Rung hummed desperately and tried not to breathe too obviously heavily. “Ooh yes,” he breathed, “Mm, mm, feels good… I ought to move on, but…” his words were undercut by the constant buzzing of the vibrator, “but, well… perhaps a -- ah! A little more…”

“A little more” turned out to be enough to work him up to overload, as he just couldn’t resist. He finished on camera, the recording catching the way his slick valve clenched in overload in pulses, again and again as the toy kept relentlessly buzzing. Finally, with a pleasure-pained groan, Rung took the toy away from his node, and clicked the off button, panting. “Oh, my!” he sighed, and then started laughing. “Couldn’t help myself,” he said, “It just felt too good. Now, I think that one’s gotten enough screen time, don’t you?” His valve was still fluttering with aftershocks, his valve opening making miniscule contractions every now and again. Then, the camera cut back up to his upper half as the vibrator dropped in the basket. “Perfect.”

He reached down to his box and subtly licked his lips, pulling out another false spike. This one was huge, very clearly designed to stretch someone, and looked like it might show through on Rung’s abdominal plating. Rung looked directly at the camera and winked. “I am a bit of a fan of the bigger models,” he said, voice soft, “Though I do have to be in the mood for that kind of sensation. I’m certainly not exclusive.” He trailed the head of the spike from his spark window down his belly, to where it dipped below the table. The camera followed it. Rung was pushing it up and down his valve folds, turning it around and around to get it slick and wet. When he deemed it ready enough, he lined it up with his opening and started to push in. His one heel scraped the ground as his feet curled again and the other scraped the table, and his back arched. “Ah-! Ooh, it’s big…” he murmured, breaths coming high and quick. Bit by bit, the toy pushed in, stretching his hole wide around it as it just kept taking more and more. Rung’s abdominal plating bulged ever so slightly, a tell as to where the spike was in his valve. It bottomed out before even reaching the base, as Rung whimpered, impaled on the truly impressive piece. Instead of pushing and pulling with his hand, however, he started to grind his hips, shifting them in circles and putting on a truly lewd show. It was quiet in the room save for the scraping of his aft on the chair and the obscene wet sounds as his valve dribbled lubricant. If one looked closely, they could see his hole clutch at the spike as it shifted and moved in and out, leaving a sheen of wet lubricant. His node pulsed and twitched, clearly hard. “Ohh… oh, f-fuck…”

The soft swear seemed to crack the silence and Rung’s hips picked up their pace. It seemed that one overload simply wasn’t enough and he was aiming for a second, his whimpers and moans getting louder by the second. He pushed in a little further and cried out as his overflow tank cycled open and the rest of the spike made it in, stuffing him truly full as he moaned lowly, trying to bounce on the thick spike inside of him. It had ridges that were catching on every possible surface and he was doing his damndest to describe them as he rode it, but he was swiftly losing his composure. “A-and oh, it’s rubbing against my overflow rim q-quite nicely, this -- ooh! This could be a stretch for nearly anyone, h-honestly, oh! Mm, mm, mhmm, yesyesyes,” he whispered the last bit, clearly losing himself as his abdomen visibly tightened in anticipation. His spike panel clicked open, his drooling spike dripping with prefluid, and in tandem with his bouncing hips, Rung tried to coordinate his hand with thrusting the spike in and out. He shouted a guttural moan and kept the pace, cries only growing in need and volume until he shrieked and his hips bucked, valve clamping down on the spike as his own spike spurted transfluid to drench the underside of the table in thick ropes of pearlescent pink. It dripped from the table onto his thighs but he couldn’t care less, still shaking and moaning in the throes of his overload. When he finally sagged, panting, it took him another minute or two to take the spike out. 

The monster of a toy slid out of him, slick and stringy with gel-like lubricant. The head dragged out thick strings of it, where they congealed under Rung's ass in the chair. "Oh, my," he said, panting. "I think my valve has had enough for today, honestly." He dropped the false spike into the used basket. Then he reached into the unused basket and pulled out a fake valve fleshlight, turning it towards the camera as the angle switched topside again. He ran gentle fingers through the supple lips, and played with its node, pressing down on the node button to activate it. Lubricant immediately beaded up on the internal lips and inside, and biolights flickered to life.

"This one is delicious," Rung purred, bringing the toy down to rut his spike against it, "you can change out the lubricant and replace it, as well. And it's very soft. Now…" he sank it down over his spike and groaned breathily, head falling back. "Oh," he breathed, "oh my…"

He started to push and pull it, slowly at first but gaining speed. It left a sheen of lubricant and transfluid all along his pretty spike, wet noises sounding as he panted, hips bucking up into the friction. He gritted his teeth, whining, and rocked his hips, thrusting up into the toy as he brought it down again and again, brisk and sure. “S-soft,” he managed. “Squeezes just right… feels good dragging against any ridges or nodes you might have…” He moaned wantonly, head falling back as he continued to fuck the toy, hands almost a blur.

"Ooh, I'm --" Rung whined, loudly, squirming. "Ooh I'm going to -- going to -- ha-ah!" He bucked his hips, hard, and slammed the toy down to his plating, spilling deep into its confines. He groaned loudly, and finally sagged, relaxing back against the chair. One of his hands was still loosely wrapped around the fleshlight still on his spike. Transfluid drooled out of any gap it could find, sticky and pink. Rung panted, face flushed. He pulled the toy off with a grunt and a squelch, and dropped it in the dirty basket. "That's all for today," he managed, and giggled slightly, loopily. "Thank you for watching -- now I have to go clean all these up!"


End file.
